growingfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 3
Season 3 '''is the third season of ''Growing. ''On June 19, 2019, Amazon Prime announced the series had been renewed for a third and final season of 16 episodes. The season is expected to debut in 2020. Production is expected to begin this fall. On June 30, 2019, It was revealed by the creator that Amazon had ordered a extra episode, bringing the total of 17 episodes. On August 7, 2019, Amazon ordered a additional 3 episodes bringing the total to 20 episodes. On June 30, the creator of the series Jill McCarthy, leaked the working titles for ten episodes of the third season on her twitter, she later deleted it but its still on the internet. Plot TBA Episodes * These episode titles are working titles and subjected to change. These episodes have no air date. '''Unconfirmed Dates * How It Ends - MAST001 - 3x01 * We Rule The Worlds - MAST002 - 3x02 * 3x03 - MAST003 * Underdogs - MAST004 - 3x04 * 3x05 - MAST005 * 3x06 - MAST006 * How Ye Miss My Father - MAST007 - 3x07 * The Alliance - MAST008 - 3x08 * Let's Make A Deal - MAST009 - 3x09 * 3x10 - MAST010 * Striking The Hammer Into The Coffin - MAST011 - 3X11 * 3x12 - MAST012 * 3x13 - MAST013 * 3X14 - MAST014 * Battle of Orlando - 3X15 - MAST015 * What Lay Before - 3X16 - MAST016 * The End of All Worlds - 3X17 - MAST017 - (Series Finale) * 3X18 - MAST018 * 3X19 - MAST019 * 3x20 - MAST020 Characters Main * Brianna - A preppy cheerleader from Manhattan who tries to hard to make her parents proud. She want's to come out of her comfort zone and the mystery draws her to adventure and danger. Late in Season 2, she shutdowns after her mom's death, and becomes less prominent. In Season 3, her portrayer reported she will regain her strength and fight back, and have her own storyline. * Leah - A girl from the Bronx who dreams of making a better life for herself, the mystery draws her in an unexpected way. * Jeff - A tough street boy who plays basketball after school. He is scheduled to be drafted in the NFL at the end of the school year but a mystery will force him to get into murky waters. In Season 2, he finishes football camp for the NFL. * Zed - The popular football player who has a bright future ahead of him but a mystery will reveal his true colors and a sinister family secret. * Vera - Zed's 15-year old little sister who is becoming suspicious of her brother's secrecy and investigates and get's closer to the truth. * Anna Ellis - A news reporter with a knack for a good story and will lead her into dark harrowing ordeal. In Season 3, her portrayer reported that Anna will be incarcerated for 2/3 of the season. * Max - A boy who witnessed a tragedy unfold and is harboring a key detail in the mystery, He is revealed to be the son of the leader of a powerful group called The Ciphers. (seasons 2-3; recurring season 1) * Araruis - The owner's daughter of a new ski park downtown who will be at the center of the city's new mystery. * Donald Cook - The new owner of the new ski park downtown whom unknowingly entangles himself in a dirty bisnuess with a new group The Spikes. (Season 3). * Carry - TBA (Season 3). * James - TBA (Season 3). * Elena - TBA (Season 3). Recurring * Ava Reynolds - Vera's best friend and partner in crime, she is neglected by her parents who are addicts. * Lisa - A girl with a shady past who befriends Max on his journey, she is homeless. (Season 3) * Trevor - Apart of Lisa's crew who also grew-up alone, he befriends Max too. He has here own group called The Daggers, ''who protect The Bronx. (Season 3). * Kenny - TBA (Season 3). * Rhiannon - TBA (Season 3). * Mr. Richard Byers - A powerful bisnuess man who wen't to prison for 140 years. (Main; Season 1, Season 3). * Gino - Max's father and the leader of the ''Ciphers. (Season 3). * Larry - A leader of the resistance. (Season 3). Guest * Shauna - Lisa's 12-year old sister who is determined to become the future president. * James - Lisa's other friend who is reluctant to befriend Max because he is a Cipher. * Mona - TBA (Season 3). * Landon - Zed's best friend who encourages him to pursue football. (Season 1 & 3) Trivia * This season is the final season of the series * This season will consist of 16 episodes. * On June 19, 2019, The creators said "the big episode order will wrap the story." Season 3 will also take place 2 years after the Season 2 finale. * On that same day, The creators released a map of the country for Season 3. * Writing for the season will begin July 22, 2019. * Season 3 will begin filming in Boston, MA, on September 27, 2019. * The creators said that 3 new characters will join the cast for Season 3. * On June 30, 2019, Jill announced the episode 3X11 will serve as a stand-alone episode to focus on Donald's side of the story. * The season is expected to premiere in Q2 2020. * On July 4, 2019, Amazon announced Jake Kerry and Mark Busby had joined the cast as recurring characters. * The series finale is confirmed to be a hour-long episode. * Amazon added a additional 3 episodes bringing the total to 20 episodes. * It is likely this season's 20 episodes will be split into two 10 episode seasons , and a Season 4 would be made without a fourth production cycle. * On October 19, 2019, Amazon announced the series was renewed for a fourth season, which would be compromised of Season 3's back 10 episodes, and will premiere in late-2020. Geography